ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Excavation Duty
Category:MissionsCategory:Assault |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} Enemies * Brittle Rock x 5 :Strong to: All magic and melee; 0-5 from normal melee and magic attacks, up to 30 from Weapon Skills and high level spells; having a bomb Self-Destruct by them doesn't do anything :Weak to: Qiqirn Mines. To use a mine, have the person engage the Brittle Rock, use the Qiqirn Mine on it, and stay engaged while it blows it up. This will take out the wall in one shot. * Volcanic Bomb x 5 :Although these are in this Assault Mission, there is no need to fight them. It will only take up precious time. Invis around them if necessary. :It has been reported that Self-Destruct can knock out a Brittle Rock if the bomb is extremely close to the wall when it blows up. Getting the positioning correct is said to be difficult. If it is too far away, it will have no effect on the wall. * Qiqirn Volcanist (RNG) x 5 / Qiqirn Ceramist (THF) x 5 :Drops: Both Qiqirn drop a Temporary Item called a Qiqirn Mine. These appear immediately in a player's inventory, without going through the treasure pool. The mines are randomly distributed among the Qiqirn; if you kill all of them, 4 will drop. :Strong to: The Qiqirn Ceramists have very high Evasion because they're Thiefs; Sushi and/or Madrigal recommended. Walkthrough * You start out in the SW of the map, (G-11). You must destroy all of the Brittle Rocks to win. * The first wall you have to break down with normal attacks, which can take 8-15 minutes. Invis past the Volcanic Bombs, as they don't drop anythng you can use, and their Self-Destruct does as much damage as your melee attacks will do. * Once you've broken through, you'll find two Qiqirn in (G-9). * To the North in (G-7) there are three Qiqirn, as well as a Brittle Rock in the eastern-most tunnel. ** It is unsafe to blow up this wall before you get all four Qiqirn Mines; see below. * The remaining Qiqirn and Brittle Rocks are on the east side of the map. * The last Brittle Rock is in (I-7), and has one Qiqirn behind it. * When all the Brittle Rocks are destroyed, the Rune of Release and Ancient Lockbox appear in (F-10), back near the entrance. Routes * The most consistent route is to kill the northern Qiqirn, then clear out the east side, and finally blow the northern wall. * A potentially faster route is to head east first and hope that you get lucky with mine drops; this is likely, but if you don't you'll need to backtrack to kill the northern Qiqirn and end up being slower. ** If the first two Qiqirn both drop mines, this is very likely to be faster. ** If one of the first two drops a mine, this is somewhat likely to be faster. ** If neither of the first two drops a mine, this is very unlikely to be faster. * A risky route is to kill the northern Qiqirn and blow the wall, then head east. This is fast, but you will lose if too many of the Qiqirn with the mines are behind the walls on the east side. This has been reported to happen to several parties. Game Description ;Misson Orders: The Imperial Army plans to traverse Lebros Cavern as part of their attack on Halvung, however the tunnels are blocked with rocks. You must remove the obstructions. Map Wall #5 is marked in the wrong place; it should be in (I-7), between the two Qiqirn. There is also a Qiqirn south of Wall #3.